


letting go of fear and embracing love.

by hanorganaas



Series: legendary heroine side stories [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Girl Saves Boy, Hurt/Comfort, Phobias, some disturbing imagery, the legendary heroine verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Han deals with one of his wost fears as he waits to be rescued by Leia.





	letting go of fear and embracing love.

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the cover of Han from the [Doctor Aphra](http://melindamaay.co.vu/post/161751277063/im-havjng-nightmares-kf-the-legendary-heroine)and I totally got a fic idea for putting this in the LHV, and thus fic was born.
> 
> It shows clues about Han in the future muahaha...enjoy.

This was not an infrequent occurrence. Han was Leia, the Legendary Heroine’s, love of her life and there valuable to use as a tool to bend her to their will. He was so used to it. What was infrequent, however, was Han reacting to his predicament with fear. 

_Be brave_ , Han muttered like a mantra. He always said those words in situations like this. It was probably unhealthy to put his wife before himself, but his darling Leia was always so fragile from the empathy she had for others. Yet this time, it was so hard to speak those words because it was so hard to breathe.

Everything that was happening to him was something from his nightmares. Han frantically pulled at the straps as little droids something resembling spiders crawled all over his body. It should have been nothing, something he should have shrugged off.

But they felt like hands, strangers hands, something he hated touching his body. 

They would make Han think unpleasant things from his past. In his youth, he barely knew pleasant touches. To him, hands of strangers never healed him, but instead hurt him. They’d beat him relentlessly, try to touch him inappropriately. Han tried to shrug it off and replace those thoughts with good memories, but when one of the spiders touched his neck, he lost it.

His mind flashed back in his childhood, which to him was just puzzles and fragments. But there was one moment that seemed to be vivid in his nightmares. He remembered the cries of children, that were quickly cut off. There were people screaming, the sounds of blaster fire and war. And then there was the worst memory of the ordeal, large hands squeezing the his tiny throat and blocking all the air from his lungs.

The dam broke loose and Han struggled to breathe, as if he was once again being strangled by that dark force. Tears rushed down eyes as he wails left his lips. 

_Oh my darling_ was his only coherent thought, _I failed you, I am not brave._

Suddenly a voice ripped him from his thoughts.

“HAN!” It was Leia, “Oh my Handsome Scoundrel.”

Through the blurry view of his tears, he could see Leia drop the lightsaber in her hands and sprint over to him.

“It’s okay I’m here hotshot,” Leia uttered in a comforting tone of voice as she took Han’s face in her hands. “You are so strong and for dealing with this so bravely.”

“I wasn’t brave” Han choked through a sob.

“Shh,” Leia cooed, “let me get these awful things off you.”

One by one Leia pulled off the awful droids that crawled all over Han’s helpless and bound body. Her eyes never left his. Her gaze was a silent reminder that she was here for him and as long as she was here, he was safe. 

_Safe,_ Han reminded himself.

Leia loved him unconditionally. She was soft and tender, and touched him ways he had never been touched before. 

Even as she pulled off the droids and undid the straps, her tiny hand tenderly touched his cheek. Leia’s hands were far from the hands that hurt him. They were loving, telling him how much she loved him with each stroke of the fingers. Han smiled through his tears as he focused on that and let the terrible memories fade away. 

The last strap was undone and the last droid was thrown to the side. Han found himself bonelessly falling into Leia’s arms and holding onto her as tight as he could. He didn’t want to let her go.

“One minute please” Han rasped, “I need a loving touch.”

Leia smiled and happily obliged. She pulled her husband close and ran her hands through his hair. Han burried his head into Leia’s chest as he focused on the way her hands lovingly touched him.

And in that in that moment he let go of all his fears and embraced love.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
